Someone's Famous Tears
by pencilsandpens
Summary: Now famous popstar Ichigo has never felt more alone, spiralling down into depression can a certain man from the past bring him back?  new summary AU GrimmIchi  Popstar Ichigo :D Please R&R ;


**HELLO :) This is just something that wouldn't leave me but don't worry I'm still doing Behind White Walls :) The song is Winter by Joshua Radin, the song is absolutely beautiful so please listen to it while reading this :3 This is 7 years on from the events of bleach in this Ichigo kills Aizen but keeps his powers :D Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

* * *

><p>Older men declare war. But it is youth that must fight and die. He had never realised how true this was.<p>

* * *

><p>His eyelids fluttered before he opened his eyes, he rubbed the sleep away and slowly looking to the other side of the bed..., it was empty. "Not today, huh?" He sighed and sat up, running a hand through tangled locks. He reached over and shut the open window. "Why do I keep hoping?"<p>

He swung toned legs over the side and let his feet touch cold wood. He made is way over to the small en-suite bathroom, removing his clothes and stepping into the shower without hesitation and letting water run down his body. Once clean and dry he walked briskly out of bathroom and into the bedroom once again, avoiding the mirror (last time he looked at that he hadn't recognised the man staring back and was too much of a coward to look again and besides the make-up and wardrobe department dealt with his looks so he didn't give a shit.) and got dressed. He walked into the empty living room and sat in front of a worn out photo. "Hey. I know I say this everyday but..., I still love you and I miss you, please, oh god don't be dead."

His shinigami badge began to beep, which he ignored; a lower level shinigami could deal with it, he had other things on his mind, like the new song that he was to perform tonight. He didn't think he was ready but his tour manager had insisted that he was and had said "Even if you do cry, chicks dig it and the show will be even better!" Fucking Shinji, why had he appointed him as tour manager? Oh yeah so he didn't have to lie about running off to kill a hollow. Hollows. He sighed, even just the name of the species of his lover (or was it ex now?) made his heart twist painfully, he missed him terribly and hadn't been in another relationship since, just in case he was still out there. Shinji had said that he just couldn't get over it and refused too because he was a stubborn bastard.

His phone began to sing; he grabbed it from the dresser and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Ichi! How are you and how's your throat? Big night tonight!"

"Oh, hi Shinji. Yeah it's fine." The blonde hummed in response and began to witter on aimlessly. Ichigo tuned out and stared at his hands, Shinji's ramblings were normally pointless so it gave him time to think in his normally hectic life. How had he got here? Where was he?

Ahh, world known singer superstar, right. He wasn't just a substitute shinigami anymore, he was Ichigo Kurosaki; a third human, third shinigami and third hollow pop idle. What the fuck was that all about? He would reminisce about the past if it didn't leave him in tears and desperately alone. So he left it and braced each day as it came.

"So wardrobe at 6 and make up straight after. Tonight you shall be wearing black t-shirt, denim hot pants, a pink thong and glitter!"

"Mmmhmm, wait what the fuck are you saying?"

"I KNEW you weren't listening! This is important Ichi! Pay attention!"

"Yeah..."

"It's been 7 years, let him go." He hated that. He hated how Shinji just knew, that he could read him like a book. He nodded absently, then remembered his was on the phone and mentally slapped himself.

"I know Shinji, it's just..." He didn't feel like finishing the sentence. He knew that there was no real reason, but he just didn't want to believe that Grimmjow was gone.

"It's okay Ichigo. Kensei will be over later to pick you up, kay?"

"Kensei? Yeah okay."

* * *

><p>The next few hours were gone before he knew they had started. He was now standing at the side of the stage ready to go on. Fuck me. People swarmed around him like flies, last minute makeup, and people styling his hair, spraying him with perfume (which Ichigo thought was fucking pointless as no one would be able to smell it anyway). He was given his guitar and was instructed to where to stand. <em>Like I couldn't fucking do that on my own. Retards. <em>

"Ichigo, on in 3, 2, 1... GO!" He nodded and stepped onto the stage a spotlight illuminated him and he had to squint to see the crowd.

He waved, the screams he was greeted with were deafening. He sighed inwardly; it was time to put up that mask again.

"HELLO TOKYO!" The fans screamed again. He unattached his microphone from the stand and sat at the edge dangling his feet ever the side. "How you guys doing?" He looked to the side and saw the technicians in the wings. "Oi! Let's hit the crowd with some lights! I wanna see these bitches!"

The arena was light up and he got a look at the people. "Looking sexy tonight people!" More screams and shouts. "Okay guys, I'm gonna start with something I wrote not that long ago and you're the first people to hear it you lucky motherfuckers! It's called 'Winter', it's about a very close...friend. I dunno if they're still alive cause last time I saw them they had a pretty nasty stab wound. But! If you guys see someone with hair blue like the sky and eyes like the ocean, you let me know, got it?" The crowd screamed in response and he began to strum on his guitar.

Somewhere in the hot sticky crowd a man turned to another man who just happened to have hair like the sky and eyes like the ocean. "Hey man, you have hair like the sky and eyes –" He was shut off by a blood chilling glare.

"Yeah I do, what ya goin' do about it fucker?" The man shrugged and looked back at the stage and the back at the strange blue haired man.

"Is he gonna sing about you?" The man nodded. "Lucky shit." The man grinned. Ichigo's voice began to fill the arena, his angelic voice silencing even the craziest of fans.

_I should know  
>Who I am by now<em>

_I walk  
>The record stands somehow<em>

_Thinking of winter _

_Your name is the splinter inside me_

_While I wait_

_And I remember the sound  
>Of your November downtown<br>And I remember the truth  
>A warm December with you<br>But I don't have to make this mistake  
>And I don't have to stay this way<br>If only I would wake_

_The walk has all been cleared by now  
>Your voice is all I hear somehow<br>Calling out Winter  
>Your voice is the splinter inside me<br>While I wait_

The man standing next to the other man shifted weight from foot to foot; he couldn't stay here while his lover poured his heart out on stage. He turned to leave but a hand stopped him. "You leaving?" He nodded. "Don't man, it's about you so listen to the whole thing. Look at him." He stopped to point at the superstar on stage; the blue haired man's gaze followed his hand. "This is tearing him up so listen." The man snarled.

"I can do what I fucking want, I'm leaving, ya hear? Sides I'll just go back to his house."

The other man looked startled. "You know where he lives?"

"Course." Though technically that was a lie Grimmjow just followed Ichigo's reiatsu, it still leaked from him in bucket load.

"Hey! Before ya go, what's your name?"

"S'Grimmjow." As Grimmjow – the man with hair blue as the sky and eyes like the ocean walked away the other man looked helplessly up at the stage. Ichigo seemed to be near the end of the song and the crowd could see on the large screens to the side of him that his eyes had begun to water.

_I could have lost myself_

_In rough blue waters in your eyes  
>And I miss you still<em>

_I remember the sound  
>Of your November downtown<br>And I remember the truth  
>A warm December with you<br>But I don't have to make this mistake  
>And I don't have to stay this way<br>If only I would wake_

Ichigo blinked back the tears and smiled at the now screaming crowd. He smiled at them and stood up. As he reattached the microphone he didn't see a hair of blue walk out of the venue, and he didn't see eyes that looked like the ocean look sadly at him.

_Well let's get this show finished. Eh?_

* * *

><p>The first thing Ichigo did when he got to his penthouse apartment was open his bedroom window, once he realised what he was doing a tear had already made its way down his cheek.<p>

He ran to his bathroom and slammed the door. "God dammit! It's been seven years! Why can't I just let him go?" Ichigo cried out and then quickly switched on the shower, stripped and stepped in. He let the water run down his body as he stared blankly at his toes, his mind wandering back to the past. He was so far away he didn't hear the soft sound of sheets rustling and the bed creaking from an added weight.

"KiNg, StOp DoInG tHiS tO yOuRsElF, mOvE oN, gO gEt LaId. NoW." The sound of his hollow made him flinch.

"Shiro, I can't, I've tried. You know that."

"FiNe, GeT rApEd ThEn! AnYtHiNg, JuSt StOp ThIs RaIn!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth, quickly finishing his shower, drying himself even quicker and covering himself with a towel he walked out of his bathroom. _Fucking hollow, what does he know? _But Ichigo knew that Shiro knew everything, he knew he could never hate him. He sighed and run his hand through his hair.

His eyes shifted to a teal haired man sitting on his bed.

"Yo Berry." All he could do was stare, stare at the man who he loved with all his heart, the man that he gave himself to completely, the man he thought was dead for seven years, the one he cried over; Grimmjow.

The tears were coming back full force now.

He felt himself tremble.

Grimmjow stood and walked over to him, wrapping his arms round the younger red-head. He rested his head on top of the other with Ichigo's head nestled on his shoulder. A sob escaped Ichigo and more hot tears fell down his face dampening Grimmjow's t-shirt. He wrapped his smaller arms around Grimmjow's waist and squeezed tightly; afraid to let go.

"Let it out, babe."

And let it out he did. He howled, sobs wracked his lithe body, the torment he had let build up over 7 years finally being released.

"Grimm... I..." Sobs stopped him forming a coherent sentence; he felt lips on his scalp and hands rubbing softly on his back. His sobs began to soften and were replaced with a soft hiccupping.

"Don't worry, I'm here now. Everything's alright." Weary tear filled mocha eyes stared at worry filled ocean-blue eyes. He nodded, and buried his head into his lover's chest.

"I... Just... Hold me." He muttered quietly, the sound muffled by Grimmjow's chest but he heard and Grimmjow did and did not let go. "I... I missed you." He said after a while, when he could finally trust himself to speak, if not a little shakily.

"Missed you too Berry."

"Then, where were you? Where were you when I needed you? I didn't think it would take 7 years to heal Grimm." A wave of guilt spread like wild fire through Grimmjow's body, he motioned to the bed, where they sat, still holding each other tightly.

"Ichi I would never want to hurt you. Ever. Being away from you nearly killed me, but I had to sort out Heuco Mundo and Las Noches, it was crazy there babe, you should of seen it. Man, took years just for them to actually believe Aizen was dead. They ran around like fucking cowards, calling 'Aizen-sama! Where are you? Aizen-sama!'" Ichigo giggled, Grimmjow grinned back at him. "Not to mention it took a while to get back to full strength, fucking Nnoitra. But anyways, s'all good now, don't have to worry about those fucktards anymore, got 'em in line. You're looking at THE king of Heuco Mundo."

"K-king?"

"Damn straight." Ichigo giggled again and began to trace the pattern on Grimmjow's t-shirt. A soft purr rumbled through his chest in content. "Ichi, how you been?"

" After Aizen was sealed up, I lost my powers for a bit, starting singing, got signed at a record label, became world famous, rich and now I live in Tokyo."

"I meant; how have you been not what you were doing." Grimmjow said softly.

"I... I haven't been doing too well Grimm. Life has actually been pretty shit. I've felt so lonely and scared, I was so worried about you and I just didn't know what to do. Everyone was trying to make me happy and move on and I just couldn't. I love you."

"I love you too, babe. And what was that about eyes like the ocean?" Ichigo gasped, a hand covered his mouth, but smile growing.

"You were there?" He blushed slightly.

"Course babe, wouldn't miss it in the world."

The grin he was greeted with made his heart flutter like a love sick school girl. He leaned in to capture the soft lips of his orange haired lover; he let his tongue travel along Ichigo's bottom lip as if to ask for entrance. Permission was granted. Their tongues twirled and danced together causing a moan from them both. They continued their heated lust filled dance, until Ichigo broke away for oxygen.

"God, I missed you."

"Me too, Ichi, me too." They both glanced over at the bed they were currently sitting on.

Ichigo had never been gladder he had sound proofing in his apartment than that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Something went retarded with the song and I couldn't fix it D: I may do a second chappie, but it's up to you guys :) So I hope you liked it :D Please review this if you read it even if you thought it was shit, cause it really helps me improve my writing :D <strong>

**Anyways Ta tah~!**


End file.
